Memories
by virayuuki30
Summary: Mikhail. Orang yang pertama yang kulihat disetiap aku membuka mataku. Orang yang pertama kulihat saat aku memulai melakukan segala aktivitasku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kukenal. HaruEru. oneshot. L-Elf' Birthday fic.


"Tokishima... Haruto...?"

"Ya, namamu Tokishima Haruto dan namaku Mikhail"

"Apakah kau temanku?"

"Ya, kau temanku. Kita berdua adalah teman... dan juga kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

Kakumeiki Valvrave / Valvrave The Liberator

©Sunrise/2013

Story Writer: Ichirou Okouichi

.

.

.

.

Namaku Tokishima Haruto. Ya, itu yang kudengar dari Mikhail. Itulah namaku, walau aku tidak yakin apakah itu namaku atau bukan karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan apapun sebelum 3 bulan lalu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku percaya semua kata-kata Mikhail.

Mikhail. Dia adalah orang pertama yang kulihat dan kukenal setelah ingatanku hilang. Begitu yang dikatakan Mikhail. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan nama keluarganya. Dia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Mikhail.

Mikhail. Orang yang pertama yang kulihat disetiap aku membuka mataku. Orang yang pertama kulihat saat aku memulai melakukan segala aktivitasku.

Mikhail. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kukenal.

"Haruto?"

Rupanya Mikhail sudah kembali. Entah kenapa setiap menemuiku, Dia selalu berwajah lelah, seperti habis berlari ratusan kilometer untuk datang kesini.

GRAB

"Syukurlah..."

Mikhail memelukku dengan erat, punggungku kembali terasa basah. Ya, setiap kali Mikhail kembali setelah bekerja, Ia selalu datang dengan menangis sambil memelukku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mikhail. Jangan khawatir," aku membalas pelukannya, "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah tangisanmu lagi Mikhail. Di bagian sini terasa sesak melihatnya." lanjut ucapku sambil menunjukkan bagian dadaku.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Haruto. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk membagi setengah segalanya untukmu. Padahal tidak seharusnya ingatanmu sampai—ugh—"

"Mikhail, semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang adalah kehidupan baru kita. Kita ulangi dari awal," aku mengecup kening Michael agar menenangkannya, "Kita ulang semua dari awal. Segalanya".

"Haruto..." Mikhail—masih dengan tangisnya—membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Dadaku berdebar sangat kencang, wajahku panas.

Aneh.

Padahal belum lama aku mengenalnya tetapi...

"Aku merasa bahwa aku memang mencintaimu Mikhail-"

JDAK

"Aduh—" Mikhail secara tiba2 mengangkat wajahnya dan kepalanya membentur daguku. Sakit memang. Posisi Mikhail tadi memang agak...

"A...ma...af" Mikhail menatapku dengan tatapan... wajahnya merah, matanya masih mengalirkan air mata, dan ekspresinya yang ugh—manis, "Tadi apa yang kau katakan—kau mencintaiku jangan bercanda..." Mikhail menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin dia bingung tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti ini tapi...

"Sudah kukatakan, yang kau cintai, bukan. Yang sangat kau cintai adalah Sashinami Shoko. Kau mempertaruhkan keselamatanmu, kemanusiaanmu bahkan ingatanmu demi Sashina—"

Mikhail mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan bibir yang bergetar. Aku tahu dia... iri? Cemburu? Atau persamaan kata lain yang tertulis di buku yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu. Aku langsung menariknya dalam pelukanku, erat. Sangat erat.

"Akupun tidak mengerti. Aku baru bersamamu selama 3 bulan terakhir—itu seingatku—. Tapi entah kenapa, saat aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kali, aku melihatmu. Kau merawatku, kau melindungiku setiap waktu. Dan pertama kali aku melihatmu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa..."

Mikhail mengangkat wajahnya

"Aku merasa bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak aku bangun dari tidurku."

"Haruto apa yang kau bicara—"

"Mikhail memberikanku macam-macam buku. Aku membacanya. Salah satu buku yang kubaca adalah tentang kedokteran. Dibuku tertulis jika seseorang amnesia, maka semua kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan tidak akan pernah lupa. Secara refleks bisa dilakukan. Seperti menggunakan handphone dan alat elektronik lain."

aku menutup mata sejenak.

"Michibiki dasareru ketsuron wa*..."

Lanjutku dan aku tersenyum

"Rasa cintaku kepadamu adalah hal yang selalu ada disini" aku meraih tangan Mikhail dan menempelkannya di dadaku, "atau cintaku kepadamu melebihi cintaku pada Sashinami Shoko bahkan sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku sekalipun."

Aku melihat Mikhail menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar, "Ma-maaf aku seenaknya menggunakan kata-kata khasmu itu. Ma-maafkan aku Mikhail..."

Aku panik, kupegang pundak Mikhail yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba Mikhail menciumku tepat dibibir. Aku menutup mataku, aku merengkuh tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku tetapi lebih langsing dariku. Mikhail menghentikan ciuman singkat tadi. Iya membuang mukanya, kulihat telinganya memerah. Manis sekali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan suka padamu Haruto!"

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, sikapmu yang tadi itu disebut tsundere " aku terkikik melihat reaksi Mikhail yang lagi-lagi berwajah merah karena ucapanku.

"Aku tidak tsundere!"

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, Mikhail"

"Ap—"

Aku membawanya kedalam ciuman yang dalam. Kurengkuh kembali tubuh langsingnya. Dan tak kusangka Mikhail menerimanya. Lengannya sudah berada di antara leherku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Mikhail."

"Darimana kau—"

"Ini!" Kuperlihatkan kartu yang tertulis, 'New JIOR Card' ,"25 Mei hari ini bukan? Syukurlah kau pulang cepat hari ini."

"Seenaknya—"

"Maaf aku tak bisa memberikan apapun padamu. Aku kan tidak boleh kemanapun ehe~"

Menurut buku yang kubaca dari Mikhail, jika seseorang ulang tahun, kita harus merayakannya dengan memberinya hadiah sebagai kenangan. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membeli sebuah hadiah untuk Mikhail haha.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh? Padahal aku berencana untuk pergi berdua denganmu dan membeli sesuatu sebagai hadiah~"

aku mnggembungkan kedua pipiku sebagai rasa sedikit kecewa. Sayang sekali.

"Dengan adanya kamu disampingku sampai akhir, itu sudah lebih dari cukup..." Mikhail kembali memelukku, " Apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau 'Licht' ku satu-satunya..."

"Ya. Apapun yang terjadi. Sampai kapanpun. Dan mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu."

Ujung hidungku dan hidungnya bersentuhan, Mikhail benar-benar cantik.

"Mikhail, jika aku sudah berumur 18 tahun. Kita akan menikah."

"...a-apa—apa-apaan kau! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!"

"Eh~? Wajahmu mengatakan persetujuan. Benar-benar tsundere."

Mikhail memukul keras perutku, untung tidak menggunakan _handgun_ yang ada di pinggang kanannya itu.

"KAU!" Mikhail menarik rambutku dan kami kembali melakukan ciuman singkat, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan mengatakan suka padamu!"

3 bulan yang kulalui bersamanya sepertinya sudah cukup memahami sifatnya yang seperti itu. Tidak jujur akan perasaannya sendiri juga cengeng. Benar-benar _nakimushi kingu_. Dan semua kehidupanku dan Mikhail dimulai dari sini.

Di rumah kecil kami yang tidak ada orang lain selain kami berdua.

Sampai akhir hayat kami berdua.

Oneshot singkat seperti biasa sebagai perayaan untuk suami (-terbantai-) L-Elf tercinta yang berulang tahun hari ini. TANJOUBI OMEDETOU ERUERUFUAAAAAAA!

Oh ya, Haruto terlihat dewasa ya di fic ini? Hm, entah kenapa setelah Haruto hilang ingatan Haruto jadi terlihat jauh lebih dewasa karena Ia mengulang semuanya dari 0 dan sifatnya jadi kalem (?) karena tanpa tahu apapun. Maybe. Iya kali ya... iya—di doujin-doujin yang dibaca sih kebanyakan emang pada bikin Haruto yang hidup itu jadi jauh lebih dewasa... HARUTOOOOOO! KANGEEENNNN! TT_TT. Oke sudah, selamat bertemu di lain waktu!


End file.
